The present invention relates to an envelope (or pocket) capable of securely packaging or holding various items. Specifically, the present invention relates to a foldable self-adhesive envelope formed on a printable sheet that is capable of receiving items such as compact discs and in particular business card sized compact discs for storage, organization, and transportation
Recordable compact discs, and in particular business card sized recordable compact discs are often packaged in bulk, and may have no envelopes or other methods of storage, or they may be stored in a clear plastic envelope. Unfortunately, the plastic often bonds to the surface of the CD, making it difficult to remove from the plastic envelope, and the plastic envelope cannot be printed with any supplemental information. Business card sized compact discs are often used as a sales or promotional tool, so there is a need to have a method of protecting the compact discs that allows for the communication of additional information. Foldable, printable envelopes therefore provide a solution to these needs. The prior art includes numerous envelopes that are capable of securely packaging various items.
An example of a prior art envelope 100 for business card compact discs is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The envelope 100 in FIG. 1 has been separated along a perforated line outline from a support sheet (not shown). It is separated preferably after the sheet has been passed through a printer or copier and desired indicia printed on the envelope 100. After separation the bottom panel 104 is folded up along the bottom fold line 108 to the top panel 112. The backside protective strips are removed exposing the adhesive on the side flaps 120, 124. And the side flaps 120, 124 are then folded over onto the bottom panel 104. A pocket for a business card CD is thereby formed.